boys don't cry
by so
Summary: Duo et Heero... Il faudra qu'un jour on fasse une fic ou tout se passe bien du premier coup entre eux deux ! ^.^


Boys don't cry  
  
Disclaimer : Bon ! Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais vous en parler, mais… voilà, le 25 mai c'était ma fête.   
Vous m'avez rien offert ce jour là. Je me suis donc dit que vous me prépariez une grosse surprise. Donc, si j'ai   
bien compris, vous m'offrez Quatre pour ma fête, c'est ça ? Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!  
Plus sérieusement, ils sont pas à moi, c'est bien dommage je m'en servirai bien, moi… Bref, je les emprunte juste   
un peu, le temps de leur faire des crêpes, et je vous les rend sans les avoir mangés.  
Enfin, pas trop… les deux trous dans le cou, c'est pas grave heeeeeiiiin ? héhéhé ^.^;;  
Bon le titre c passke j'ai tiré ça d'une chanson de the Cure qui s'appelle… ben… Boys don't cry…  
  
  
Putain ça fait mal.  
Je vous jure que je souffre. Je souffre à mort, vraiment, pire que quand les troupes de Oz me collent au cul et me   
tirent dedans sans sommation (expérience vécue, et aie…).  
Ma là, c'est pire !  
Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir une telle douleur. Sérieux. Pourtant, je pensais être plutôt résistant, bien que   
je ne sois pas le Soldat Parfait™ !  
Tiens, d'ailleurs, parlons-en, du Soldat Parfait…  
Qu'il soit froid, OK, je conçois. Je comprends, même? Il réagit à l'inverse de moi, c'est tout. C'est même peut-être   
pour ça que je l'aime.  
Pour ça et pour ses yeux.  
…  
Et ses cheveux.  
Et sa peau douce.  
Et ses lèvres.  
Et ses mains.  
Et ses fasses aussi, d'ailleurs.  
Mais qu'il soit si amputé de sentiments que Monsieur Heero je-ne-ressens-rien Yui se permette de me jeter de   
cette manière (oui, je dis "jeter", je maintiens et confirme), alors là, ça me fout en boule.  
Crétin de Heero. Il se rend pas compte que ça m'a fait mal ?  
Vla t'y pas que j'ai envie de pleurer maintenant.  
Je me donne la tarte du siècle. Duo no baka (tiens si je me mets à parler comme lui on n'est pas rendus…)  
Boys don't cry, compris ?  
Tiens, je ferias mieux d'aller me coucher.  
Je dors presque quand Heero ouvre la porte. Il est quelle heure ? Putain, 3h !! Ya une mission ? Non, j'aurais été   
prévenu. Je décide de garder les yeux fermés, mais le lit s'affaisse sous moi.  
"Duo ?"  
Alors là non, je dors.  
"Duo, je sais que tu es réveillé.  
- Depuis quand tu es le fils caché de Madame Soleil, toi ?"  
Oups. Je m'suis fait avoir… Je préfère me pas remarquer que sa voix est plus serrée que d'habitude.  
" Duo, il faut qu'on parle.  
- Pourquoi ? Tout a été dit, non ?  
- Duo, tu m'as surpris ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça.  
- Hooooo, deux miracles en une soirée, ma foi, Heero, tu te dépasses.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu tiens une conversation "normale" et tu t'excuses… T'as bu quoi au juste ?  
- Duo…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Yui ? Enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ? Le retourner ? Me répéter que je ne suis   
qu'un pauvre crétin demeuré et inconscient ?   
- Duo, j'ai réfléchi… J'ai encore trop de mal à comprendre. A me comprendre moi-même aussi… Tu m'attires   
beaucoup et si tu voulais, pour un temps d'essai…(1)"  
Putain pour qui il me prend ce soldat parfait de mes deux ? J'explose.  
" Pour un temps d'essai, tu dis ? Tu crois que je suis quoi, Heero je-veux-je-veux-pas Yui ? Ta pute ? Ta chose ?   
T'as changé d'avis, c'est ça ? Ben fallait réfléchir avant, connard !"  
Ses yeux se troublent. Je ne pensais jamais lui voir cet air si vulnérable. Je m'en voudrais presque, mais il est allé   
trop lion et quand on me blesse… je me venge.  
" Duo, je t'en prie…  
- Tu veux chialer ? Ben fais-le sans moi, Yui !"  
Je prends mes couvertures et je sors de la chambre et je vais dormir sur le canapé.  
  
Le lendemain, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Heero est froid comme toujours et je saoule encore tout le   
monde avec mes plaisanteries foireuses. Personne ne se rendrait compte des évènements, mais moi je vois bien   
les yeux rouges de Heero. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait pleurer. Pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça, hein ? Pourquoi ?  
Je dois aller m'excuser, je dois… mais je ne peux pas. Pas après ce que je lui ai reproché. Alors je me tais. Mais   
ça fait mal de le voir comme ça… Encore plus mal qu'après ce qu'il m'a dit hier. C'est possible… Je vais au delà   
de mes limites en ce moment.  
Ca me fait mal mais je ne peux rien faire. Rien. Ca empirerait les choses. Si je m'excusais… non. J'ai é"té trop   
dégueulasse. J'en ai trop dit. C'était sous le coup de la colère, mais… non, je ne peux pas m'excuser. Je ne   
pourrai rien arranger. Peut-être qu'en laissant faire le temps…  
  
A la fin de la journée, Quatre vient me voir.  
" Duo, je vais être clair. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Heero et toi ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Vu comme il se comporte, et comme tu le regardes, il serait difficile de ne rien voir."  
Je le regarde, surpris, puis j'éclate de rire.  
Non, je ne pleurerai pas.  
Boys don't cry.  
" Bah, c'est pas grand chose, on s'est un peu pris le bec hier soir parce qu'il est renté trop tard et qu'il   
m'empêchait de dormir, c'est tout !  
- Tu es sur ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Quatre ? Bien sur, que c'est vrai !"  
Je ris encore. Mon rire sonne faux, je le sais, je le sens. En plus, je mens à Quatre… Mais je ris quand même.  
Je ne pleurerai pas.  
J'ai promis à Solo.  
Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.  
Alors je continue à rire tout en assurant à Quatre qu'il se trompe et que ça n'est pas si grave…  
A ce moment, Heero passe. Quatre ne le voit pas. Heero ma regarde, tourne les yeux, la tête, et part en courant.  
Je me retiens pour ne pas lui courir après, c'est trop dur, trop dur… Je résisterai. Je serai fort. Je ne pleurerai pas.  
Boys don't cry.  
  
  
Maintenant, la guerre est finie.   
Nous nous sommes tous séparés il y a cinq ans, le temps de nous refaire une nouvelle vie, une vie qui ne serait   
pas troublée par notre passé de terroristes. Enfin, sauf Trowa et Quat-chan qui se sont retrouvés collés depuis la   
fin de la guerre et que rien ni personne ne parvient à déscotcher.  
Tous les mois je reçois de leurs nouvelles.  
De tous les côtés, c'est le calme plat.  
Il y a six mois, j'ai rencontré Kikuchi. C'est un très joli garçon, beau, intelligent, gentil…Il a du caractère, en   
plus… Le mec parfait quoi. On peu dire qu'on sort ensemble, et il vit (presque) chez moi depuis deux mois. Mais   
il ne sait rien de mon passé, je n'ai pas voulu lui en parler. Et de Heero non plus.  
Je déprime encore sec.  
Et puis, un jour, je le croise dans la rue. Heero. Toujours le même. Cinq ans de plus, jean-chemise à la place de   
l'éternel débardeur-spandex, mais le même. Ca me fait un drôle de choc.  
"Tu le connais ?  
- Hein ?  
- Ce mec, tu le connais ?  
- Oui… enfin, un peu… une ancienne connaissance, en fait…"  
Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase que Kikuchi est parti dans sa direction et lui tapote l'épaule.  
"Excuse moi."  
Il se retourne.  
Oh  
My  
God…  
Heero a toujours le même visage.  
Ca me donne presque envie de l'embrasser tout de suite.  
Bon, finalement… Ca me donne envie de le clouer sur place et de le violer…  
"Oui ?  
- Tu ne connaitrais pas un Duo ? Duo Maxwell…"  
Heero le regarde, étonné.  
" Si, pourquoi ?  
- Ohé, Duo, viens ! C'est bien lui, il te connaît !"  
Je m'approche, le nez sur mes baskets.  
Oh, mon Dieu, rentrer sous terre immédiatement…  
"Duo ?"  
C'est qu'elles sont jolies mes baskets !  
"Hého, L2 appelle la Terre !"  
Bon, il faudrait que je songe à les laver un de ces jours…  
Kikuchi me secoue un peu. Je me force à lever la tête. Je prépare un grand sourire.  
"Hello Heero ! la forme ?  
- Oui plutôt, et toi ?  
- Oui, oui, ça va.  
- Tu ne me présente pas ?  
- Ho, pardon. Kikuchi, Heero. Heero, Kikuchi."  
J'ai envie de tout abandonner, là, tout de suite… Laisser tomber Kikuchi, sa gentillesse, et me jeter dans les bras   
de Heero, et qu'on vive heureux, qu'il me pardonne, qu'il m'aime…  
Mais je vois une main se glisser dans celle de Heero, et leurs doigts s'enlacent, et je lève la tête sur de grands   
yeux verts. Heero donne la main à un top model aux yeux verts.  
"Duo, je te présente Charlie. Charlie, c'est Duo."  
Le sus-nommé Charlie me regarde, ou plutôt m'observe.  
" Oh. Je vois."  
Quoi, QUOI, QUOI ? Il voit quoi l'autre neuneu avec sa belle gueule ? Que j'arrive avec trois plombes de retard ?   
Que Heero ne voudrat plus jamais de moi ? Que je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs ?  
Mais je lui fais un grand sourire et je lui tends la main.  
" Enchanté, Duo Maxwell, pour vous servir."  
Le pire c'est qu'il a l'air sympa, cette enflure…  
Comme nous sommes tous plus ou moins pressés, nous échangeons nos adresses en nous promettant de nous   
revoir, et nous rentrons dans nos foyers respectifs.  
Arrivés à l'appartement, Kikuchi se pose sur un fauteuil et m'invite à m'asseoir devant lui.  
"Alors ?  
- Quoi ?  
- C'était qui par rapport à toi ?"  
Je me mets à rire.  
"Tu vas pas me faire la scène de l'amant bafoué ?  
- Non, pas du tout, je cherche juste à te comprendre."  
C'est fou comme il ne m'attire pas… Il a beau être super-beau et mignon et sexy, je ne ressens aucune attirance…   
Je m'en veux…  
Je continue à rire.  
" T'en fais pas, c'est une histoire ancienne, de toutes façons il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous d'autre que de   
l'amitié.  
- Duo, je te crois… Mais si tu veux me parler, je suis là, d'accord ? Je ne te ferai pas de scène de ménage de   
toutes façons, tu sais bien que ça n'est pas mon genre de m'énerver.  
- Oui. "  
Un instant de silence, pas plus de quelques secondes.  
"Kikuchi ?  
- Oui ?  
- Fais-moi l'amour."  
A ce moment, au moins, il croira que c'est la douleur qui me fait pleurer.  
Parce que, sinon, je ne pleurerai pas.  
Boys don't cry.  
  
Finalement, Kikuchi s'entend plutôt bien avec Heero et Charlie, nous nous voyons donc de temps en temps.  
Heero est toujours aussi beau. Aussi attirant. Je l'aime toujours autant. J'ai honte. Kikuchi est si gentil avec   
moi… Mais Heero est Heero…(2) et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer.  
  
Un jour, Charlie et Kikuchi travaillent. Je me retrouve seul avec Heero.  
"Heero ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je…"  
Je n'arrive pas à sortir ma phrase. Il me regrde d'un air attentif. Il a tellement changé… Enfin, dans son   
comportement. Parce que sinon, il est le même.  
" Je… je suis content que tu ailles bien.  
- Moi aussi. Je suis heureux que tout se passe bien. Nous avons enfin une vie normale…  
- Et Charlie ?  
- Il m'a beaucoup aidé.  
- Ah…"  
C'est trop tard…  
Finalement… il est si loin de moi… Si près et pourtant si loin.  
" Heero… A propos de ce qui s'est passé, tu sais, avant la fin de la guerre…"  
Il me regarde sans comprendre. Alors comme ça, il a oublié ? C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, quand j'y pense…  
Et puis, après un instant de réflexion…  
"C'est du passé, non ?  
- Oui, certainement.  
- C'était sous le coup de la guerre. J'y ai un peu réfléchi et à mon avis on avait tellement peur que nos sentiments   
se sont amplifiés…  
- Tu dois avoir raison."  
Mais j'ai besoin de toi Heero. Je pensais que c'était réciproque.  
  
Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.  
"Duo, ça commence à bien faire !  
- Pardon ?  
- Je ne le supporte plus, Duo !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, Kikuchi ?  
- Que tu l'aimes, ça, je l'avais compris, je l'avais accepté même. Je pensais pouvoir vivre comme ça… Mais c'est   
trop dur, Duo. Je n'en peux plus…"  
Kikuchi est là, debout devant moi, et il pleure. Etonnement, ça ne me touche pas plus que ça. Un peu, quand   
même… autant que si quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas pleurait devant moi.  
" Ecoute, Kikuchi, je suis…  
- Désolé ? Je sais."  
Il a un petit rire amer.  
" Duo, je m'en vais. Si tu as besoin de moi, si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles, OK ? Mais je peux plus   
vivre avec toi dans ces conditions.  
- Pardon. Je m'en veux, tu sais.  
- Je m'en doute, tu es un altruiste de nature. Mais pas moi… Et je ne veux pas te partager."  
  
C'est ainsi que Kikuchi est parti. Son départ a quand même laissé un arrière goût amer, mais c'était mieux ainsi.   
Il est super, il n'aura aucun mal à se trouver un type bien, quelqu'un qui le mérite, et à être heureux avec lui.  
Et moi, j'irai bien me traîner devant Heero, le lui lècherai les pieds (3), je lui polirai les pompes avec mes   
cheveux, si seulement je pouvais recevoir son amour en échange…  
Et je me mets à rire. Même pas un rire nerveux, mais un rire dû à l'habitude. C'est ma bêtise, mon égoïsme qui   
ont causé ma situation. Et mon rire se mue en larmes. Depuis 15 ans je n'avais pas pleuré. Je pleure des heures et   
des heures, et quand je peux enfin rouvrir mes yeux, je ressens une chaleur sur ma tête. Je lève le visage, et   
Heero est penché sur moi, une main dans mes cheveux. Et il me sourit. Oh mon Dieu, je peux mourir maintenant,   
Heero m'a sourit il me regarde et il sourit et…  
" Charlie n'est pas là ?"  
Un ombre lui passe sur la figure.  
" Il m'a quitté.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour qui ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Excuse… Pour toi. Et Kikuchi ?   
- Pareil."  
Je ne devrais pas, mais je fais un grand sourire, un sourire sincère. J'en pleure de joie.  
" Duo ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je t'aime.  
- Ouais, moi aussi.  
- …  
- Tu sais quoi ?  
- Cinq ans ! On a mis cinq ans pour en arriver au mêmes mièvreries que celles de Quatre et Trpwa !  
- Duo no baka."  
Il se penche vers moi et nous nous serrons dans nos bras, pour ne plus jamais nous lâcher.   
  
OWARI, vraiment ce coup-ci ^.^;;  
  
PS : la honteeeeeeeuuuuuuh !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(1)Il ne dit pas ça parce qu'il est un gros con méchant profiteur et obsédé, mais n'oublions pas que c'est   
Perfect Soldier, il parle comme on rédige un rapport militaire…  
(2)Et oui ! nul ne s'en doutait, mais c'est vrai ! J'vous avais dit qu'il y aurait des spoilers ! ^.^;; désolée -.-;;  
(3)Qui a dit "c'est crade ?" ben nan, Heero il a les pieds propres, lui ! naaaaaaaaaan pas les   
électrooooooooodes ! 


End file.
